morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 14
Morning Glories 14, is the second part of the "PE" arc. The issue was initially solicited for a release on October 12, 2011, but was pushed back by a month. Solicitation RUN!!! Tagline: Nominated for four Eisner Awards! Synopsis Flashback Massachusetts, 1693: A man is being tortured by heavy rocks while Mary is forced to look on. She is told that all she has to do to end the torture is to speak. Just as he is about to die, Mary relents and promises to tell the torturer what he wants. He is pleased and asks her "What Did You See When Your Eyes Were Opened?" Mary describes some of the events of Woodrun, referring to children, devils, and a "forest full of the ghosts of your lies". She describes it as a game "to see who could tell the truth form the deceptions", and describes the blackout. Now Lara Hodge runs down the hallway, avoiding being distracted by Will. She runs down the stairs into the basement of the school and arrives late to a meeting with Reginald Gribbs and Georgina Daramount. Georgina chides her for being late and Hodge exchanges a frosty greeting with Gribbs. Georgina reminds her that this is a time-sensitive operation that took a "month's worth of strategy". Hodge is not impressed, Woodrun isn't really new and previous iterations have resulted in kids in padded rooms. However, Daramount still thinks that it's the best solution to deal with the three dead children they have to answer for. Hodge reminds her that there are four children, just because they killed one doesn't make his death unimportant. Daramount dismisses this, he "wasn't one of them. Just a birthday boy". Hodge sarcastically replies that if he's so unimportant, maybe he isn't worth burying. Gribbs is angry at her impertinence and Daramount suggests that The Headmaster would not approve of her lack of manners. Hodge replies that if they asked the headmaster, he might decide that he had put the wrong daughter in charge, after all Hodge wasn't the one who let the school spiral out of control. Daramount smugly acknowledges that she wasn't, but the headmaster might not be happy with where Hodge actually was during the disruption. Lara looks cowed and Daramount focuses on her true purpose: luring out the predator in their midst. Zoe is in a terrible mood and then finds her locker broken into. Inside, she finds a picture of Amanda with "in loving memory of our friend, Amanda" written on it. She slams the locker shut and storms down the hall in a rage. She bumps into Hunter, accuses him of trying to cop a feel, and insults him. Hunter insults her back, implies that guys only pretend to like her to use her, and leaves her standing in the hall. Zoe goes into a stall in the woman's bathroom for some alone time. A couple of girls come in and start gossiping about Zoe. They imply that they think she's the one who killed Amanda and suggest that she didn't get into the school on her own merits. Zoe, with tears in her eyes, bolts out of the stall and down the hall to Hodge's Office. She enters the room but Hodge isn't there. She briefly looks around the office and examines a picture on her desk intently. The announcement of Woodrun goes over the loudspeaker. Hunter, having avoided Casey, encounters a distracted Hisao Fukayama in the crowd of students. He tells him about his problems with Casey and then is spotted by Zoe (who makes a beeline towards him) and admits that he might have "talked some shit" to her too. Hisao tells him he has many problems with women. Zoe comes up to Hunter and threatens him into compliance. Hunter tries to engineer an escape but Handsome Bearded teacher comes by and puts the three of them into a group together. Once they're changed, Hunter asks what the escape plan is. Zoe says they're not going to escape, they're going to win! She heads determinedly into the woods and the two boys reluctantly follow. In the woods, they are following the map when it suddenly turns dark. The children are startled. Hunter wants to go back but Zoe dismisses it as just an eclipse or something. Besides, if the other students are not going back, they aren't either. Suddenly it starts to pour but even so, Zoe is undeterred. Daramount is running around in a panic looking for Hodge. Gribbs appears and furiously demands to know what happened. Daramount tries to dismiss it as an aberration, but Gribbs insists that the Headmaster needs to be told immediately. Daramount needs to explain how she lost all his "precious children". Characters Featured Characters *The Glories **Zoe **Hunter **Hisao Fukayama *Georgina Daramount *Reginald Gribbs *Lara Hodge Supporting Characters *Mary (First Appearance) Continuity *The scene of Zoe and Hunter's collision is the same as seen in Morning Glories 13. *The photo on Hodge's desk that Zoe looks at is the same as the one that Lara looked at in Morning Glories 12. Trivia *The man questioning Mary is designed after Danny McBride as Kenny Powers. *There is a painting in the background of “Charon Carries Souls Across the River Styx” by Alexander Litovechenko. Cultural References *Ike says "You know you're just going to find out he's your brother, and then feel very awkward about kissing him just to make me jealous", a reference to Star Wars . *When preparing to use the cave, Lara says "where we're going, we don't need roads", a reference to Back to the Future. Goofs *In the panel where Hodge instructs Jade to continue casting shadows, a number two appears above Jade's head. This is a "weird printing error," according to Nick Spencer.Morning Glories #13 Review: Into the woods, by Joshua Yehl. Published October 12, 2011, accessed September 27, 2013. Questions Answered Questions *Why did it go dark? Answer *Where did all the children go? Answer Unanswered Questions *Where was Hodge and what was she doing? *What's in the picture on Hodge's desk? *Why is Zoe so intent on winning Woodrun? References External links * Morning Glories Study Hall #14 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #14 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Category:Issue Category:Mary/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Pamela/Appearances Category:Gossip Girls/Appearances Category:Hodge's Office/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:The Library Guy/Appearances Category:Handsome Bearded Teacher/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Sven/Appearances Category:Will/Appearances